Libertad Para Amar
by Twinaticaas
Summary: Vanessa es una adolescente que se enamora de jacob un hombre qe despierta todos sus deseos pero un gran obstaculo se interpone entre ellos Edward Cullen el hermano de Vanessa y jefe de Jacob by: Nachitaa Cullen
1. Chapter 1

1er capitulo: la fiesta

3era persona

- vamos Jake, es una fiesta, ven conmigo, no me gusta ir solo, vamos- pedia Paul.  
- no, ma ana debo trabajar y entro temprano- repondio Jake - pero Sam organizo una fiesta genial, podrias conocer a alguien... asi te saca a Bella de la cabeza y...  
- no me la nombres, ademas, yo ya la olvide - bueno, entonces vamos?, te divertiras Paul era muy amigo de Jake y encerio queria ir a esa fiesta, pero al dia siguiente Jacob deberia trabajar temprano y si llegaba tarde, otra vez, lo despidirian.  
Jacob tenia 22 a os, trabajaba en una oficina encargado de publicismo y su jefe era Edward Cullen, ya lo habia advertido, de que si llegaba tarde de nuevo, lo despidirian. Edwrad era a os mayor que Jake y el hecho de que Bella Swan, la ex- novia de Jake, era la esposa de Edwrad hace unos meses, no afectaba mayor complicacion entre ellos.  
- y que dices, vas?- pregunto Paul - ok, voy, pero solo por un rato.  
- asi se habla, ya! vamonos.  
- esta bien.  
Jacob tomo su chaqueta y salio de su casa en Post Angels, Se subieron ambos al auto y se diriguieron a la casa de Sam.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * - por favor Edward- pedia Vanessa - no Vane, no iras a esa fiesta sola, Esme y Carlisle me matarian si saben que vas.  
- pero papa y mama no tienes porque saberlo, eres mi hermano, debes ayudarme en estos momentos.  
- ellos te enviaron conmigo poruqe confian en mi.  
- y que tal si voy con Clary, me dejas ir?  
- dejala amor- dijo Bella abrazando a Edward por la espalda- ya no es una ni a.  
- Bella tiene razon,tengo 18 a os, no soy una ni a.  
- ok, ok, ok, iras, pero no Clary.  
- oh, gracias Edward.  
Vanessa abrazon a Edwrad, tomo su telefono y llamo a Clary, su amiga.  
- Alo?, Clary, edward me dejo ir, ven a buscarme.  
- Vane, obio, ya voy.  
Vanessa colgo el telefono y se fue al ba maquillo y se arreglo el cabello, bajo y espero a que llegara Clary Vanessa vivia con sus padres en Forks pero hace unos dias se fue a vvivir con Edward, su hermano 9 a os mayor, y su esposa Bella, para que trabajara en Port Angels y pudiera salir deese pueblo. Edwrad y Vanessa se querian mucho, y su hermano siempre la protegia.  
- ya llego!- dijo Vanessa - ok, cuidate VAne y te quiero aqui a las 12.30 - pero Eddie, por favor, me van a venior a dejar a las 01:30 si?  
- esta bien, a las 1.30 - gracias, adios, adios Bella - adios Vane- dijo Bella.  
Vanessa salio de la casa.  
- tranquilo amor, estara bien- lo tranquilizo Bella.  
- lo se, solo me preocupa que no conoce nada ni a nadie.  
- pero Clary si, estara bien.  
- gracias.  
Edward abrazo a Bella y la beso tiernamente.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vanessa se subio al auto de Clary.  
- Hola!- la saludo Clary - hola, ya vamonos!  
- ok, ok.  
Clary encendio el auto y se dirirguieron a la fiesta.  
- de quien dijiste que era?- pregunto Vanessa - de un amigo, su nombre es Sam.  
- ah, ok.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Jacob y Paul llegaron a la fiesta, entraron y Sam los recibio. - Jake, viniste!- dijo Sam golpeandole el hombro - si, Paul insistio tanto que... vine.  
- genial, diviertete - gracias.  
Jacob entro y se apoyo en una pared a esperar que el tiempo pasara, tomo un vaso y bebio un sorbo de bebida. Los minutos pasaban y Jake no se divertia mucho, hasta que llego alguien, una muchacha de cabello rizado y cobrizo, ojos verdes, figura hermosa y rostro casi perfecto, lo deslumbro entrando a la fiesta.  
Jacob se quedo pasmado observandola y Paul se percato de esto y camino hacia Jake.  
- es linda no?- le pregunto - eh... mmm... quien?- pregunto Jake confundido.  
- la chica que ves...  
- es preciosa- dijo Jake sin dejar de observarla - acercate - que? estas loco - tienes miedo?  
- claro que no, solo que... ella es... muy...  
- vamos Jake, que te puede decir? Jacob no contesto


	2. Capitulo 2

2do capitulo espero volver a verte -no voltees Vane , pero ahi hay un chico que no te deja de observarte- dijo Clary - Asi, como es?, lo conces?  
- jamas lo habia visto Vanessa se volteo y se encontro con uno ojos negros que la miraban, un hombre alto, moreno y de cabello negro caminaba hacia ella.  
Clary vio como Vanessa lo observaba y se alejo lentamente.  
Vanessa lo creyo muy guapo y no desvio su mirada de su rostro hasta que el joven estaba a su lado.  
- hola- le dijo el hombre.  
- hola, soy Vanessa.  
- y yo Jacob, mucho gusto.  
- igual.  
- y que haces por aqui, jamas te habia visto - es que no soy de aqui, vivia en Forks.  
- ah.. y quien te trajo aqui?  
- mi amiga eh...- Vanessa busco a Clary con la mirada pero no la encontro- no importa.  
- quieres bailar?  
- claro.  
Jacob tomo la mano de Vanessa y la llevo a la pista de baile, sono una cancion lenta.  
Vanessa rodeo el cuello de Jacob con sus manosy el rodeo por la cintura.  
- puedo?- pregunto Jacob - si.  
Jacob atrajo a Vanessa a su cuerpo y comenzaron a bailar.  
- que edad tienes?- le pregunto Vanessa a Jacob - 22 a os.  
- vives aca?  
- si, por que?  
- por nada.  
Jacob miro a Vanessa y vio sus hermosos ojos verdes que lo observaban, no sabia poruqe, pero ella tenia una belleza que lo dejaba atonito.  
- eres preciosa- dijo Jake sin pensar lo que decia. Vanessa se sonrojo y ese tenue rubor a Jacob le encanto - gracias, tu tambien eres muy guapo - te lo agradesco.  
A Vanessa le atraia Jake, el tenia algo en su sonrisa y en su mirada que la cautivaba * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Jake y Vanessa bailaron, conversaron y se divertieron mucho juntos.  
- Eres muy divertido- rio Vanessa - tu tambien Vane, hace tiempo no me divertia asi.  
- yo tambien, fue un gusto conocerte y espero volver a verte - yo igual lo espero Jacob se acerco a Vanessa hasta dejar muy poca distancia en sus bocas. Estaban a punto de besarse pero... se escucho a alguien carraspear, Clary - Vane, perdon pero...debemos irnos.  
- que hora es?  
- las 1:20 - ya voy.  
Clary salio de la fiesta - por que te vas?- pregunto Jacob - debo hacerlo... mi hermano...  
- cuanto a os tienes?  
- 18, lo siento Jacob, debo irme.  
Vanessa volteo, pero Jake alcanzo su mano, tiro de ella y la volteo nuevamente, tomo su rostro y la beso.  
Cuando se separaron Vanessa vio otra vez el hermoso rostro de Jake.  
- eh... lo siento Vanessa...  
- no, no importa, debo irme, adios.  
- adios.  
Vanessa salio de la fiesta, se subio al auto aun pasmado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
- que paso?  
- nada, vamonos ya - claro Clary manejo hasta la casa de Edward y dejo ahi a Vanessa, ella entro y vio que el reloj marcaba la hora justa. subio las escaleras y se fue a su cuarto, entro y cerro la puerta, dio 3 pasos y la puerta se abrio.  
- Bella, me asustaste- dijo Vane - como te fue?  
- genial, muy genial.  
- que bueno - y mi hermano?  
- esta en la habitacion, apenas sono la puerta , vio el reloj y se acomodo para dormir, yo quise venir a ver como estabas.  
- bueno, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte - de nada, ahora te dejo que duermas, hasta ma ana - hasta ma ana.  
Bella salio de la habitacion de Vane y se fue a la suya con Edward. Vanessa se puso su pijama, se acosto y se durmio * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Apenas Vanessa se fue Jacob tambien lo hizo. Al dia siguiente se levanto temprano, con Vanessa metida en la cabeza, hasta habia so ado con ella toda la noche e incluso despierto pensaba en ella. Sentia que jamas habia conocidoa alguien asi y que causara lo que ella causaba en el. No sabia como, ni con ayuda de quien podria volver hacerlo, pero debia volver a verla.  
- que hiciste anoche?- le pregunto Quil - fui a una fista y... la pase muy bien.  
- mmm... con quien la pasaste?  
- eso no te interesa - ah, ok, o sea hay alguien...  
- ya lo van a ver.  
Jacob trabajaba en un edificio enorme, donde su oficina estaba en segundo piso.  
El subio a su oficina, dejo su abrigo y se sento en el escritorio, justo en ese momento se abrio la puerta, era su jefe.  
- buenos dias, Jacob- saludo Edward - como estas?  
- muy bien, llegaste temprano.  
- si, debia hacerlo.  
- que se te ofrece Edward?  
- quiero que me hagas un favor.  
- depende - quiero que te muevas - disculpa?  
- mi hermana trabajara aqui unos meses, y... quiero que su escritorio este aqui - me sacaras de mi oficina?  
- no, no, claro que no, solo tu oficina es lo bastante grande como para que ella esta aqui - no tienes otra oficina?  
- si la tengo, pero la tuya esta al lado mio, soy muy protector con mi hermana, confio en ti y ella estara bien aqui, pero si no quieres, puedo cambiar de... - no Edward, esta bien - gracias Jacob - de nada.  
Edward salio de de la oficina de Jacob y mando a colocar el escritorio ahi. En unos minutos ya estaba todo listo.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *


	3. Capitulo 3

3er capitulo: un compañero ideal

Vanessa salio de la casa con Bella y las dos fuero al trabajjo de Edward.  
- Estaras bien, el sabra que trabajo darte - lo se, solo que... a veces siento que no confia...  
- Vane, claro que confia en ti, solo que Edward es asi, el protege mucho lo que ama.  
- el te ama mucho.  
- al igual que a ti, debes demostrarle que de verdad puedes crecer sola y ser independiente.  
- tienes razon.  
Al llegar a la empresa, Edward las estaba esperando.  
- hola amor- dijo Bella saludando a Edward con un beso - hola Vane, estas lista?  
- si.  
- vamos entonces.  
Los tres subieron a la oficina de Edward y entraron. - Vane, tu compartiras oficina con Black...- comenzo a decir Edward - con el?- pregunto Bella - si.  
- yo no lo deseo ver!  
- ok, no lo veraz, llevare a Vane con el y luego te dejare afuera, si?  
- ok - quien es Black?- pregunto Vane- y porque no lo quieres ver?  
- es mi ex...- dijo Bella - no quiero saber mas solo llevame Edward si?  
- si- dijo Edward.  
Edward y Vanessa salieron de la oficina y fueron a la del frente.  
Edward entro y Jacob estaba con unos papeles. - oh, Edward, ya esta aqui?  
- si, si , esta aqui.- dijo Edward. Dejo que Vanessa pasara y cerro la la observo y la reconocio enseguida, quedo totalmente sorprendido.  
- Jacob, ella es Vanessa- dijo Edward- Vane, el es Jacob Vanessa no reacionaba , desde la noche anterior no podia dejar de pensar en Jacob y ahora lo vei derrepente, casi se hacia de la idea de que fuera un sue o.  
- ella es tu hermana?  
- si, ella es- dijo Edward.  
- mucho gusto- dijo Jake.  
- igual- dijo Vane - bueno, dejo que se conozcan, hasta pronto.  
Edward salio de la oficina y cerro la puerta. Vanessa estaba perplejo y se sento en el escritorio.  
- nunca pense verte aqui - dijo Jacob - porque nunca dijiste que conocias a mi hermano?  
- porque no dijiste que tu hermano era Edward.  
- trabajas aqui- afirmo Vane - asi es, hace tiempo, no sabia que tu hermano era Edward.  
- claro que no, - anoche no hablamos de trabajo - no, creo que no. te llevas bien con el? - si, pese a todo, si.  
- pese a que fueras el ex-novio de su esposa?  
- como lo sabes?  
- solo lo se.  
- entonces sabias que te encontrarias aqui conmigo.  
- no, no dijiero tu nombre, solo creo que dijieron "Black"  
- me llamo Jacob Black - y yo Vanessa Cullen - anoche todo paso tan rapido...  
- si, no pude conocerte mas - el destino nos unio nuevamente para cambier eso - solo laboralmente - porque?  
- mi hermano me cuida mucho y tu eres muy amigo de el, no lo gustaria si yo... - es tu vida - si, pero no podria y no puedo desepcionarlo y ... no insistas Vanessa bajo la vistaa y se trato de concentrar en los papeles en los paeles que habias sobre su escritorio, Jacob hizo lo mismo.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Pasaron 2 semanas de intensas pero a la vez timidas miradas. Ambos se querian hablar , algo lo impendia, era una especie de muro y ello no trataban de romperlo. El silencio que habia en dicha oficina, era tierno, ya que ambos se amaban con todo el corazon, solo habia un problema... Edward Cullen. Era demasiado sobreprotector con su hermana y jamas permitiria que el ex-novio de su esposa, tuviera una relacion con su peque a hermana.  
Sono un celular.  
Vane levanto la vista y la clavo en Jake, este contesto, necesitaba cualquier cosa que lo distrajiera - alo?- dijo en un susurro - Jake, que te pasa?- pregunto Sam preocupado - lo de siempre.  
- yo te tengo una solucio a eso... mi tio, el que trabaja en la empresa, esa muy reconocida, la que esta en Italio... el punto es que necesita un contador - encerio?- Vane se volvio a concentrar en los papeles - si, si y le dije que tu podrias, para que te saques a esa chica de la cebeza - eso espero. - si, primero Bella, ahora esta chca... Vanessa?  
- si, - todas relacionadas con un Cullen, es tu propia maldicion - callate.- pidio.  
- renuncia a ese trabajo - ahora mismo renunciare a este trabajo Vane lo miro y Jke a eel.  
- Jacob- suspiro Vane poniendose de pie.  
- Jake? Jake? Jake?- decia Sam por telefono- adio-y colgo.  
- que?- contesto Jacob - porque te vas?  
- no es tu problema- dijo tratando de esta enojado. No queria parecer debil.  
- lo siento - dijo triste Bajo la vista, se sento, se puso a llorar, mojando los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio. Se llevo las manos a la cara y continuo llorando.  
- no llore- pidio Jake - sal de aqui.  
- no lo hare.  
Jake se coloco de pie y fue al lado de Vanessa, se arrodillo para llegar a su altura, la abrazo, como nunca habia abrazado a una mujer y le dio un beso en el cabello... Vane alzo la vista y se encontro con los ojos de Jake, este, con sus manos seco las lagrimas de su rostro y luego ordeno su cabello -ahora te ves bien- la animo Jake -callate- pidio.  
Acerco su rostro, con cada centimetro sus corazones se aceleraban al maximo, deseaban tanto hecer esto, que no querian seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Jake topo sus labios con los de ella, se besaron y antes de separarse, se abrio la puerta, era Edward, que venia con unos papeles en las manos, al ver el espectaculo que daba su hermana con Jacob, se le cayeron de golpe. Vane con Jake se separaron y se alejaron. Edward estaba furioso y Vanessa asustada.  
- que significa esto?- grito Edward - yo te lo explico...- dijo Vane - no Vane- interrumpio Jake- yo lo hago... Edward, me namore perdidamente de tu hermana - wow!, debe se mentira, Vane, dime que es mentira - no Edward, yo lo amo.  
- Jacob estas despedido y tu Vanessa te regresas hoy mismo a Forks- dijo Edward muy desidido - no Edward, yo me voy a quedar, no pienso perder a Jacob- dijo Vane - Edward, piensa bien lo que vas a decir y hacer- dijo Jake - Vanessa nunca estra contigo, entiendelo - poruqe no?  
- por que no quiero y se acabo Bella habia escuchado toda la conversacion desde el pasillo y conocia muy bien a Edward como para dejarlo solo, entro y coloco su mano en el hombro de su esposo.  
- tranquilo- le dijo al oido.  
- no puedo.  
- Edward, ven conmigo.  
Tomo su mano y lo llevo afuera.  
- porque me hacen esto? -pregunto Edward - quien?  
- ambos - Vanessa ya es grande y Jacob... bueno el la sabra cuidar.  
- no creo...  
- si Edward- y lo abrazo- debes darle una oportunidad...  
- no me pidas eso.  
- solo una oprtunidad.  
- bueno, solo una, pero si veo llorar a me hermana no respondo...  
-gracias amor- y lo beso.  
En la oficina donde estaba Jake con Vane nadie hablaba - Vane tranquila- dijo Jake abrazandola- nadie nunca nos separara - nunca?- pregunto insegura - nunca hermosa Se iban a besar pero Edward con Bella entraron derrepente a la y Jacob se separaron al instante - que iban a hacer?- pregunto Edwrad - nada contesto Vane sentandose en una silla - solo una oportunidad- dijo Edward Jake y Venssa se miraron extra ados, no entendian las palabras de Edward.  
- si haces llorar a mi hermana, aunque sea una vez, yo mismo me necargo de que no consigas trabajo en ninguna parte del mundo... entendido?  
- nadie nunca da ara a tu hermana, menos yo.  
- eso espero y ahora me voy, poque si me quedo, te voy a despedir.  
Tomo la mano d Bella y la llevo a su oficina - asi se hace amor- le dijo Bella - si claro.  
Jacob fue al lado de Vanessa, la abrazo y la beso apasionadamente, sin dejar de besarla,la atrajo a su cuerpo y la tomo por la cintura para alzarla por lo aires.  
- enceri me amas?- pregunto Vanessa sin separarse de el - si, mucho, mas que mi propia vida - yo tambien.


End file.
